Oh, The Memories That Bind Us Together!
by bvbforever347
Summary: Memories...They are so simple yet so complex. They are those small, supposed insignificant moments in life that are seemingly lost to the back of your mind as time goes on. However, no matter how meaningless they may seem, they have the ultimate power to rekindle a love that was almost lost to the ages...A DenNor oneshot for my dear friend, Ann a.k.a. Norge!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys i'm back~! So since I have put my OC HetaOni fanfiction on hiatus, which my friend was "oh so addicted" to, she asked me to write a DenNor oneshot for her. Soooo...Here it is! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Oh, and I am currently working on another HetaOni fanfiction with the Nordics so look forward to that!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

******Alright, now that that's out of the way...STORY START!**

* * *

_'How __**dare**__ he?! How can he come home so wasted and on our __**anniversary**__! Stupid Dane!'_

The Norwegian man storms out of the house, his fists clenched but his face betraying none of the anger he is feeling. He doesn't want the people walking past him, his people, to see him this angry. No...Angry is an understatement. He is _**furious **_with his Danish lover. Norway scoffs and shakes his head. Are they even lovers? Did Denmark ever love him in the first place? His anger grows at the mere thought of Denmark just using him as his personal plaything, his _**toy**_. Who knows how many girls Denmark has slept with while they have been together? The Dane always claims that he has never loved anyone else but the Norwegian, but how can he believe his long time lover after so many nights of him returning home wasted? Hell, he probably doesn't remember over half of the things he does after getting himself that drunk. No one has complete control of themselves when you have that much alcohol in your bloodstream...

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Dane!" Norway mutters through clenched teeth as he walks through a small Norwegian town. Even though he doesn't recognize the town as anywhere he has been before and isn't quite sure which direction he came from, he doesn't care. Not as long as it is far away from that Danish bastard. The truth is, Denmark wasn't wasted or drunk in the slightest when he arrived home even though Norway wishes he was. The real reason he is so angry with the other is because Denmark is completely sober and _**still **_forgets about their anniversary. Norway waited at home for hours, waiting for Denmark to walk through the door with that idiotic smile on his face...The smile Norway loved so much and would gladly give up his life for, but it never came. Instead, he is left sitting alone till eleven o'clock at night when Denmark promised he would be home by eight so they can get the time alone together they so desperately need. They rarely get to spend time with each other besides when they sit down for dinner now a days because of their bosses and the piles upon piles of paperwork that need to be filled in and signed for their countries. Norway even left work early, which he will be paying for tomorrow...His boss will spend all day lecturing him until Norway's ear drums explode from the nonstop sound of his scolding. He wanted to make sure he would get this time with Denmark, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. Eleven o'clock...Only one hour before their anniversary would pass. Finally, Denmark walks through the door, no idiotic smile gracing his lips and covered head to toe in blood. Norway remembers standing silently, his rage building at the sight of the Dane, pushing Denmark out of the way and running out of the house before the other could say anything to defend himself. He can't remember whether or not he slapped Denmark on his way out, but he probably did. He deserved it. How could he leave him waiting for hours and not even bother to at least make one damned phone call?! Norway called the Danish man repeatedly but his calls never got through. Denmark never once picked up or called back!

_'Does he know how worried I was?! I thought something horrible had happened to him! I thought he was __**dead**__!'_

He freezes in his tracks, his eyes widening a little, and his heart stops for a split second when he remembers the bloodied state Denmark was in when he returned home. What if he is hurt? What if he has a serious injury? Norway suddenly feels the urge to turn around and run home to his Dane to make sure he is okay and alive but he shakes off the feeling and continues walking deeper into the town he stumbled upon. Why should he care if Denmark is hurt?

_'It's not like the obnoxious idiot cares about me...'_

He continues to walk absentmindedly, but he soon stops, now standing in the middle of a park in the center of the small town. He blinks in surprise when he feels something cold land gently on his nose and he looks up at the dark night sky to see small, white specks carelessly floating to the ground around him in a graceful manner. He watches the first of the snowflakes fall for a second before letting a shiver take his cold body, wishing he had brought a coat with him before he left the house. He should have known it would be cold especially at this time of year. It is winter in Norway after all, and even if it isn't it is still cold. He can never escape it but with Denmark, it is never as cold no matter what the weather is like. He has always preferred Denmark's coat to his own and loves to cuddle with him on cold days like this and watch the snow descend to the ground and cover the country in it's pure white beauty...He growls in irritation at the fact that he can't seem to keep Denmark out of his head.

_'It's because you still love him...'_

Norway sighs, knowing full well that what the voice in the back of his head said was right, and slides his now frozen hands into his pockets in an attempt to warm the up. A confused expression washes over his face however when his fingers brush over a piece of paper crumpled up at the bottom of the right pocket of his pants. His fingers curl themselves around the ball of paper, and he removes it from his pocket ever so slowly. He stares at it for a long moment, not sure if he wants to find out what's written on the inside. He unfolds it with uncertainty but completes the job quicker than he liked. His eyes narrow, immediately recognizing the messy scrawl of letters as Denmark's handwriting. He turns to throw it away, not really in the mood or caring to hear what excuses Denmark has come up with for forgetting their anniversary, and he crushes it in his hand. After a minute or so however, his curiosity gets the better of him, and his frostbitten fingers make slow progress in opening the note again after returning it to its crumpled state, but he finally succeeds. He begins to read, his eyes rolling over each word slowly, searching them carefully for anything he might deem important or worth reading...

_Dear Lukas,_

_ If you are reading this, that means you walked out on me...again. You seem to do that a lot with me lately, huh? Oh well, I guess that's my fault, right Norge? Anyways, you must think I forgot about our anniversary. It's hard to believe we have been dating for centuries now. All the way back to when we were Vikings! We have been through so much over the years we have been together. All of the arguments we have had...Now that I look back on them, some of them are pretty funny. We fought and argued over the most ridiculous things! Remember the fight we had about how to pronounce pillow? I remember asking you for a 'pellow', and you looked at me like I was insane. You tried to correct me on my dialect, but I insisted my way of saying it was right, which it is, and then we got into this big argument about it. Oh, and remember the one about whether you used to wear a dress or not? I remember searching through your closet out of boredom one day and finding your old purple dress and commenting on how pretty you looked in it. You got mad and choked me with my tie, claiming it was a 'robe' priests were required to wear, but I didn't believe you and teased you about it for months. You know, I think that was the first time I ever saw you blush when I said you were pretty, which I meant by the way. I still think it's a dress, and you look really cute in it. You should wear it more often for me! You know...Remembering all these moments we have shared together...It brings a smile to my face. In fact, I am smiling now as I write this to you! Look, I know you have had your doubts about our relationship and about me, but you don't need to. Lukas, you are the only one I have ever loved and always will ever love. I could never love anyone but you. No one could make me as happy or make me feel as special and loved as you. I know we don't always get along, as you know from all the arguments we have, but you need to know that even while we are fighting, my love for you never dies. I love you just as much, if not more, than I did when I first met you. I have never thanked you. For staying with me for all these years even after all the crap I put you through that you could've lived without. I especially need to thank you for staying by my side when everyone else left during the time I was king. You were always there for me even when I was an asshole to you...Even when I hurt you when I went off the deep end you didn't leave and decided to stay with me. If I were you I would have left. I wouldn't have been able to put up with myself. I was a monster. Hell Norge, you even saved my life more times than I can count! I remember one of those times was when I was dying from all the battles I had lost against Sweden during the time he rose to power, and you were there every time I opened my eyes. You were always there to support me and love me when I was at my lowest point...So thank you...Thank you for all you have done for me. If it weren't for you, I would have been dead long ago, not physically but mentally. I would just be an empty shell. Lukas, I love you so, so much. More than anything, even my own life. So please...Please come back for me. I can't lose you...I need you...I love you._

_ Love your obnoxious idiot,_

_ Matthias_

"...Love your obnoxious idiot...Matthias..."

Norway stares at the letter, his eyes wide in shock, but a small smile creeps onto his face at the heartfelt words written by his love. His fingers lose their hold on the note, allowing it to flutter down to the newly created white blanket beneath it.

"Danmark..."

"Norge..."

Norway whips his body around to face the new comer, but he would know who that voice belonged to even if he didn't turn around. It was unmistakable, and only one person knew him by that nickname...

"O-Oh my god...D-Danmark!"

Tears well up in his usually emotionless eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness or pain...They were tears of joy. Denmark laughs loudly and has that usual goofy smile of his plastered on his face. He opens his arms wide, waiting for Norway to run into them so he can hold his one and only close to him and tell him just how much he is loved. Norway's smile grows, now just as big as Denmark's, and he does just as Denmark hoped he would. He runs towards Denmark, forgetting about his previously numb legs and jumps into his lovers arms, laughing. The tears that have been pushing at the back of his eyes ever since he ran out on Denmark now stream down his face as he half sobs, half laughs while Denmark spins them around, happily laughing with Norway. Tears of his own prick at the corners of his eyes, but he doesn't let them fall, and he stops spinning around and collapses to the snow covered ground, holding Norway close to him. He quickly removes his trademark coat and gently wraps it around Norway after noticing the smaller nations body trembling from the below freezing temperatures. He smiles lovingly down at his little Norwegian, and he kisses the top of his head.

"Norge...I'm sorry I broke my promise. I...I got caught up with something, and I lost track of time..."

Norway shakes his head, his tears now gone, and his body no longer cold but is instead replaced by the warmth of his lover.

"It doesn't matter...We are together now aren't we?"

Denmark nods and looks to a large clock tower standing tall a couple miles away, and he smiles to himself when he sees he still has two minutes to make this anniversary the best one yet.

"I need to ask you a question."

The Norwegian man looks up at the Dane curiously, not quite sure what Denmark wanted to ask.

"Go on..."

Denmark takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket, his fingers searching for the little black box he oh so carefully placed in there before he had gotten home that evening. He frowns for a split second when he remembers how he almost lost the box and its precious cargo to a group of thugs that cornered him on his way home. If it weren't for them, he would have made it home to Norway on time. He had no choice but to deal with them, otherwise their whole anniversary would be ruined, which resulted in his uniform getting a little dirty with his and their blood. Luckily, he had a spare uniform laying in his dresser so immediately after Norway left, he was able to replace his soiled uniform with a clean one.

He quickly wipes the frown off his face, and his fingers touch the small box hidden away in his pocket after a moment of fumbling around. He slowly withdraws it from his pocket, making sure his whole hand is shielding it from Norway's view. Norway tilts his head, not quite sure what Denmark is up too, but trusts that he knows what he's doing. Denmark's eyes move to the clock tower once more...One more minute. Finally, Denmark moves his hand so it is in Norway's line of vision, and he uncurls his hand so the box is revealed to him. He flips open the box to uncover it's content, a beautiful golden ring with a intricate, detailed pattern inscribed on all sides. Even though it was well into the night, it shimmers despite the lack of light. Norway gasps, and his heart freezes in its tracks. Could Denmark be...?

"Lukas...Will you marry me and make me the happiest idiot on earth?"

Norway's eyes once again flow over with tears, and his smile returns, bigger and brighter than ever before.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will Matthias you stupid, lovable, obnoxious idiot!"

Denmark smiles wide, happier than he has ever been in his entire life, and carefully slips the ring onto Norway's left ring finger. He sighs in relief when it turns out to be a perfect fit.

"Jeg elsker dig, Lukas!"

"Jeg elsker deg også, Matthias!"

Norway's arms wrap around Denmark's neck and he crashes his lips onto the others, and not a moment later, a loud ringing fills the air as the clock tower strikes twelve, signaling the end of their anniversary. The couple ignore this however and continue to kiss, both content and in pure bliss. Denmark wraps his arms around Norway's waist and pulls away slowly, ending the kiss unwillingly from lack of air. He smiles down at his little Norwegian and pecks his lips once more before standing, pulling Norway close to him. He lightly kisses the Norwegian on the forehead and holds him tightly in his arms. Norway lays his head on his Danes chest and smiles softly, enjoying the feeling of his lovers strong arms around him.

"Let's go home..."

_Denmark was right. He indeed made this anniversary the best one yet._

* * *

The two Nordics lay on their bed together, Denmark holding Norway close as they cuddle and watch the snow drift down onto the ground below. Norway suddenly remembers the letter Denmark wrote to him, and he buries his face into the Danes chest.

"It's _**pillow**_, and it's not a dress, but I might wear it for you...just once since you think I look cute in it..." Norway says quietly, his words muffled as he tries to cover up the light blush tinting his cheeks in Denmark's chest.

Denmark chuckles at Norway's futile attempt at hiding and shakes his head, running his fingers though the Norwegians soft blonde hair, "No I think you will be wearing your _**dress**_ a lot more than once, and I still say it's pellow."

"...Idiot..."

"Ah, but I'm your idiot~!"

"Yes...You are my idiot and always will be my stupid, lovable, obnoxious idiot."

"Jeg elsker dig Norge."

"Jeg elsker deg også, Danmark..."

_Yes, with Denmark it's impossible to feel cold, no matter what the weather is like outside..._


End file.
